


Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown

by shivadyne



Series: Soulmark AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no immediate spark of interest, no emotional declaration of passions and undying love, but only an underlying thread of resentment and animosity held between them kindled by one simple word.</p><p>“King.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short. and there's like no dialogue oops. not sure why i used shakespeare for the title.
> 
> the reason for tsukishima's being a volleyball is because his insecurities stem from what happened with akiteru.

Growing up, Kageyama hadn’t paid much attention to the mark resting on his hip. It was a volleyball, simple as that. He knew that it was meant to represent something so much greater, but he simply didn’t have any interest in it.

He had always had a sharp mind, precise and honed in on the target of his passions. Anything that didn’t fall into his current obsession didn’t matter.

When he fell in love with volleyball, it had nothing to do with that mark.

It had to do with the aching feeling of loneliness that only grew and grew as his parents only became more distant, far too busy to give their son’s own needs a second thought.

What sold him on the sport was the way that the team would work together, the way that they depended on the setter to give them what they needed to succeed. That flame of determination burning behind that setter’s eyes had been awe-inspiring, his intelligence shown in the calculating look in his eyes, the fluidity and grace in his movements.

He wanted to be in control. He wanted people to need him.

And one day, he’d look back on those goals with nothing but regret and the mocking calls of “King” echoing in his mind.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsukishima had been much more curious about the mark located on his sternum. It was an ornate image of a golden crown, covered in beautiful jewels with a deep red center.

Fit for a king.

His older brother had talked at length about his own mark. While listening to him embellish the stories surrounding them, he had been fascinated. The fascination dwindled over the years, chipped away by his own interests and the bitter ache that his brother’s failure left in him.

Pathetic. That king was probably an egotistical tyrant, unworthy of the mark that had been left on Tsukishima’s chest. He had no need for a soulmate that had been decided for him.

His interest in volleyball had been a great one and his increasing height had only helped him along. However, seeing his brother give up on his dream had made him aware of his own faults, about the possibility of being crushed by failure…

He decided he may as well crush it before it could crush him.

And in the distant future, he’d find himself looking down into the smiling eyes of his most steadfast companion and wonder if he could ever be as dedicated as Yamaguchi, as loyal.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They meet.

There’s no immediate spark of interest, no emotional declaration of passions and undying love, but only an underlying thread of resentment and animosity held between them kindled by one simple word.

“King.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They become a part of Karasuno and though Kageyama loathes the idea, he becomes aware that he has to try to get along with everyone on the team. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened with his old team, doesn't want to hear them hissing spiteful things at his back. 

So Kageyama grits his teeth and tries not to react, to spit back with all he’s got, because he’s a setter, damn it, and he’s going to do his job correctly even if it means dealing with Tsukishima’s mocking smile.

Tsukishima’s anger dies out eventually, reveals the bitterness and resentment and hurt lying underneath. He hates it, loathes it, but he can’t find it in himself to ignore that the idiotic setter of Karasuno is definitely his soulmate.

When Kageyama listens to him, works with him to make their set better, something in him loosens up. Just a little.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Then the information comes out, just as any poorly-kept secret must. And they come together, still angry and confused and unsure of what to do.

“Look how the mighty have fallen,” Tsukishima laughs, leaning forward and caging Kageyama in against a wall. While he’s pressing kisses to his skin, Kageyama’s hands are clenched in the fabric of the blonde’s t-shirt, unsure whether he should push him away or pull him closer. Tsukishima makes the decision for him, rising back up to kiss him.

“Shut up!” Kageyama hisses back after they break for air, feeling uncomfortable under the amused gaze of the middle blocker. He realizes that he’d started running his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair at some point; he pulls back, flushing in embarrassment.

“Mm, maybe you should shut me up with your mouth,” Tsukishima replied, amused at the annoyed expression on the setter’s face.

“That was terrible. Get your hands off my waist, asshole.”

They work it out eventually.


End file.
